starwarsfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
타킨 독트린/레전드
thumb|left "Tarkin Doctrine."은하제국의 대총독 윌허프 타킨에 의해 제창되었다. 공포를 바탕으로 하는 통치가 모토이다. 개요 제국의 초창기부터, 저항군은 ‘새로운 질서’ 에 대항하여 싸웠다. 그들은 제국의 구역 분할법을 교묘히 이용하여, 제국의 함대가 그들을 추격할 때면 그들의 관할 지역이 아닌 곳으로 달아나 제국의 추격을 막곤 했다. 이 전략에 대응하기 위해, 당시 총독이었던 윌허프 타킨은 새로운 계획을 황제에게 제안했다. 그의 제안에 따르면, 천체 항법도와 정치적 경계에 더하여, 제국의 적들이 주로 활동하는 구역 또한 그 크기와 넓이를 막론하고 영역으로 분류될 것이었다. 그리고 이 거대한 하나의 영토를 통솔하는 이는 바로 그랜드 모프, 즉 대총독이 될것이며, 그는 자신의 영토 내에 있는 자원들의 분담을 개인적으로 감독할 것이다. 팰퍼틴은 타킨의 제안에 매우 기뻐했고, 그에게 상상을 초월하는 아우터 림의 광대한 지역과 더불어 그랜드 모프의 지위를 내리게 된다. 번역본 To: His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Palpatine From: Governor Tarkin, Seswenna sector, Eriadu Regarding: Increasing the security of the Empire 수신 : 팰퍼틴 황제 폐하 발신 : 세스웬나 구역, 에리아두 총독 타킨. 안건 : 제국의 안보증진에 관한 건. Your Majesty : It has recently come to my attention that what had previously been the quiet grumbling of malcontents on backwater worlds has become dissidence in more civilized systems. Your Majesty will forgive me if I am repeating foundless rumors, but I have heard there is even armed defiance in some sectors. 근래에 접어들어 체제에 순응하지 않는 어리석은 불만분자들의 책동이 폐하께 순종하는 대다수의 선량한 항성계들에까지 침투되는 현상이 두드러지고 있어, 이에 신이 한 말씀 드리고자 합니다. 폐하께서 이미 들으셨을 여러 근거없는 소문들을 되풀이하는 듯 하여 실로 황공하옵니다마는 최근에는 몇몇 지역에서 심지어 무장하여 제국에 맞서고자 하는 움직임마저 눈에 띈다고 합니다 Coupled with increased resistance to your plans from hot-headed young senators, this situation has given me pause to think about our long term security arrangements. I myself have been frustrated chasing pirate bands in my sector, only to have them leap deep into a neighboring sector where my forces cannot follow without running into conflict with another Moff. If the scattered armed resistance should become organized, it will doubtless follow the example of its criminal brethren. Granting any rebel group the advantage of elusiveness is foolhardy at best. At worst, it could lead to our destruction. 폐하의 정책에 반대하는 분별없는 몇몇 젊은 의원들의 분열행각과 맞물려, 작금의 이러한 정세는 신으로 하여금 제국의 안녕을 위한 보다 근본적인 대책을 마련하여야 할 필요성을 느끼게 하였습니다. 소신의 경우를 예로 들어 먼저 말씀드리자면, 신이 관할하고 있는 세스웬나 섹터에서의 해적들에 대한 소탕작전이 실패로 돌아간 데에는 그들이 제가 관할하는 구역과 근접한 다른 구역으로 도주할 경우, 제국 군대에 대한 소신의 지휘권이 그 지역을 관할하는 다른 총독과 충돌을 일으키지 않으면서 그들을 소탕할 수 있는 방법이 없었기 때문입니다. 만약 수개 지역에서 동시다발적으로 무장 폭동이 발발하게 된다면, 이러한 전례가 되풀이될 것은 더 생각해볼 것도 없을 터입니다. 반란자들에게 이렇듯 운신의 자유를 부여한다는 것은 실로 우매한 사고의 산물이 아니라 할 수 없겠습니다. 최악의 경우, 이러한 실책들은 제국의 총체적인 붕괴로 연결될 수도 있을 것입니다. Even the excellent pace with which His Majesty is increasing the size of the Imperial Fleet can scarcely hope to provide all-encompassing security should a significant number of planets decide to defy your New Order. We are years—perhaps decades—away from a force vast enough to secure every system and every world simultaneously.Therefore, I present the following recommendations for your consideration 이 이상 더 많은 항성계들이 폐하께서 영도하시는 신질서를 거부하거나 그에 대한 불만을 표출하게 된다면, 어쩌면 제국 함대의 증강만이 그에 대한 대안, 그리고 제국 안보의 확립을 위한 최후의 수단이 될 수도 있을 것입니다. 그렇게 된다면 우리는 몇년, 어쩌면 몇십년을 전은하계에 대한 통치권을 회복하는데 낭비하게 될 수도 있습니다. 이러한 이유로, 신은 이러한 상황을 타개하기 위한 방책을 고려하심에 있어 폐하께서 참고해 주십사 하는 몇가지를 상신하는 바입니다. To provide a swift, systematic response to rebellion as it appears and before it has time to entrench, I suggest the formation of Oversectors—sectors consisting of systems in which rebellion is newly born, or systems which maintain frequent contact with systems in chronic unrest. These Oversectors would be formed without regard to current sector boundaries. With the freedom to cross outdated political borders, Oversector forces would be able to respond to threats quickly, while they are still small and manageable. Liquidating a dozen small threats is easier than rooting out one well-established center of defiance. As an Oversector is created only across problem sectors, they must be given a greater quantity of forces than a normal sector. Three Sector Groups should suffice. 반란 세력의 궐기, 혹은 그 준비 과정에 대한 완벽한 대응 체제의 확립을 위하여, 통합군구의 설치를 제안하는 바입니다. 이는 반란 세력이 출현할 가능성이 있거나 반란 세력이 출현할 경우 상호 연동할 가능성이 높은 몇 개의 구역을 통합하여 집중적으로 관리하는 것을 뜻합니다. 이는 현재 각 구역을 획정하는 기준에 관계없이 설치되어야만 합니다. 기존의 정치논리에 구애됨 없이, 군사적, 정치적 필요에 의하여 이를 설치하는 것만이 불온 세력을 가능한한 빠른 시간 내에 큰 힘의 소모 없이도 소탕할 수 있는 첩경이 되리라 생각하는 바입니다. 산발적으로 발발하는 불온 세력들에 대한 대처가, 그들이 단일화되어 일정한 조직체로 활동할 때의 그것보다 훨씬 용이하리라 생각합니다. 문제지역, 혹은 불안지역에 이러한 통합구제를 적용함으로서, 일반 구역에 비해 훨씬 더 빠르고 확실한 군사 행동이 가능해질 것입니다. 현재 상황하에서는 3개 통합구제를 적용한다면 충분할 것입니다. Command of an Oversector should be given to a single individual who reports directly to His Majesty. This will bypass any delays caused by political opportunism in your advisors. 이러한 통합구를 통치하는 데 있어, 그 최고 책임자는 황제 폐하께 직접 모든 사안에 대하여 상신할 수 있는 권한을 부여받아야 할 것입니다. 이는 폐하의 측근들을 비롯한 여러 정치적 이해주체들의 정치논리와 세력분쟁에 의한 정체와 왜곡 현상을 예방하기 위한 필수적인 조치입니다. Cannibalize existing holonet transceivers, modify them, and put them in the flagship of every Sector Group in an Oversector command. Place similar facilities within His Majesty's command ship and within the Royal Palaces of Imperial City. This will enable forces to respond to threats almost as quickly as they are reported. Imperial forces will be able to coordinate to a degree impossible among an enemy whose fastest means of communication is an ever-changing rendezvous point somewhere in the galaxy. 기존의 홀로넷 송수신장치들을 폐기하고 일정 규격에 맞는 새로운 제품들을 제작하여 각 통합구 산하 구역들의 기함에 일괄 배치시켜주시기 바랍니다. 또한 그와 동일한 장비를 수도의 황궁 내부와 폐하의 어용선 내부에 각각 비치시키시길 희망합니다. 이는 신속한 보고 및 명령체계의 확립을 위해 필요한 조치입니다. 제국 군대는 그에 적대하는 이들이 행동에 착수하기 이전, 이러한 신속한 정보 교환 체제의 가동을 통해 각 군사거점에 신속하게 출동하여 그들의 집결과 군사행동을 사전에 차단하고 그들에게 결정적인 타격을 가할 수 있을 것입니다. Rule through the fear of force rather than through force itself. If we use our strength wisely, we shall cow thousands of worlds with the example of a select few. These examples would need to be highly visible worlds, whose punishment would be further revealed through our control of information via the hyper media. 힘 그 자체에 의한 통치가 아니라, 그 힘이 자아내는 공포를 통한 통치가 더욱 효율적이리라 생각합니다. 우리의 힘을 적절하게 운용한다면, 우리는 몇 안되는 본보기만으로도 그의 수천 배에 달하는 지역에 우리의 통치력을 확립할 수 있으리라 생각합니다. 그러기 위해서는 이들 본보기들은 전 은하계에 인지도가 높은 몇몇 지역들을 중심으로 선정되어야 할 것입니다. 그들에 대한 제국의 징벌은 우리의 통제하에 있는 모든 대중매체를 통해 전 은하계에 알려지게 될 것입니다. Your Majesty, it has long been my contention that your New Order needs one undeniable and overwhelming symbol to impress and, yes, frighten the masses. The average citizen has no grasp of numbers nor a head for calculation. I maintain that the effectiveness of the Star Destroyer stems from not only its massive firepower, but from sic its size. When citizens look at a Star Destroyer and then compare it to the craft which might be mustered to attack it, they have a tendency to dismiss such a notion as suicidal rather than approach the problem tactically. 황제 폐하께 아뢰옵니다. 폐하께서 이 은하계에 확립하시고자 하시는 신질서에 있어, 그 위엄과 힘, 그리고 공포를 상징하는 절대적인 존재가 필요하다는 것은 신의 오래된 소신이옵니다. 민중에게는 그들 자신의 운명을 스스로 결정할 힘도, 그리고 지성도 없사옵니다. 제국 스타 디스트로이어가 그들에 대하여 갖는 심리적인 효과는, 스타 디스트로이어의 막강한 화력 때문만이 아니라, 그 거대한 규모에서 비롯되는 위압감에서도 도출된다는 것을 아시리라 믿습니다. 민중들은 우리의 스타 디스트로이어 함대와 그에 맞서려 하는 적의 소규모 함대를 보면서, 바로 그 때문에 전술적인 문제를 고려하기 이전, 반란자들이 이미 자살과도 같은 싸움을 벌이려 한다고 판단하고, 제국에 대한 적대행각을 자제하게 되는 것입니다. This natural state can be exploited to a far greater degree, as the average citizen deals in symbols, not rational analysis. If we present the galaxy with a weapon so powerful, so immense as to defy all conceivable opposition against it, a weapon invulnerable and invincible in battle, then that weapon shall become the symbol of the Empire. We need only a handful, perhaps as few as one, of these weapons to subjugate a thousand thousand worlds. It must have force enough to dispatch an entire system, power enough to shatter planets. The fear such a weapon will inspire will be great enough for you to rule the galaxy unchallenged. What do you need with the Senate when you can give direct control of territories to your hand-picked regional governors? Sweep away the last remnants of the Old Republic and let fear keep the local systems in line—fear of our ultimate weapon. 상황에 대한 합리적인 분석 대신 현상에 대한 집착을 보이기 쉬운 이러한 민중들의 특성을 보다 방대한 규모로 활용하고자 한다면 상당한 성과를 거둘 수 있으리라 생각합니다. 은하계 전역을 사정권에 넣을 수 있는 거대한 억지전력을 출현시킨다면, 그리함으로서 그에 저항하려 하는 어떠한 적대 세력들도 압도할 수 있다면, 그 병기는 그 자체로 제국의 상징이 될 것입니다. 그렇게 하기 위해서는 아주 적은 숫자, 어쩌면 단 하나만으로도 수천, 수만의 항성계를 제압할 수 있을 만큼 강력한 위력과 규모를 갖춰야 할 것입니다. 한 행성 전체를 일거에 파괴하고 수 개의 행성을 갈기갈기 찢어버릴 수 있는 위력을 요구합니다. 그러한 압도적인 거대병기에서 비롯될 공포는 은하계 전역에 제국과 황제 폐하의 지배권을 확립시키고, 저항세력들을 무너뜨리는 가장 강력한 수단이 될 것입니다. 폐하께서 직접 고르신 적임자들에게 각 지역에 대한 폐하의 지배권을 위임시키실 수 있게 된다면, 폐하께서 의회에 의지하실 이유가 무엇이 있겠습니까? 의회는 옛 공화국이 남긴 쓰레기에 불과합니다. 그것을 단호히 척결하시고 제국이 창조해낼 궁극의 거대병기가 자아낼 공포로, 이 제국을 한데 묶으시길 바라나이다. I am ready to begin work to implement these steps at your word. 신 타킨, 폐하께서 이러한 과업에 대하여 어떠한 명을 내리시건 그에 상응하는 모든 조치를 신속히 실행에 옮길 수 있도록 준비하고 있다는 점을 이 자리를 빌어 밝히는 바입니다 분류:제국 법률